1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and an image processing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among image processing apparatuses configured as a multifunction device provided with image processing functions of copying, printing, faxing, scanning, and so forth, there are image processing apparatuses that are communicably connected to an information processing apparatus such as another image processing apparatus or a personal computer (below, referred to as a “PC”).
For example, JP H8-307588A (referred to below as Patent Document 1) discloses an image forming system in which a plurality of image processing apparatuses are connected via a connection/control apparatus, and using an operation unit and a display unit of one image processing apparatus it is made possible to remotely operate another image processing apparatus.
According to the technology described in Patent Document 1, it is possible to use a nearby image processing apparatus to remotely operate another image processing apparatus that is in a distant location. More specifically, it is possible to copy and output an image that has been read with the nearby image processing apparatus with another image processing apparatus that is in a distant location.
However, with the technology disclosed in Patent Document 1, if trouble occurs in the image processing apparatus in a distant location, information regarding that trouble cannot be displayed in the display unit of the nearby image processing apparatus. Therefore, when trouble has occurred in the image processing apparatus in a distant location, ordinarily a manager is required to travel to the location where that image processing apparatus is installed in order to confirm the content of the trouble.